Freeze Blast
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Anna Korova is a conduit. Six years in Curdun Cay has formed her into more of a fighter, but she's still got good in her. When she manages to escape with Fetch and Eugene, she takes her chance and decides to help out Delsin Rowe in the plight to stop Brooke Augustine from locking up more conduits like her. Eugene/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The harsh kicks to my abdomen were becoming stronger as I lay on the floor of the alley. Blood poured out of my mouth as the assailant grunted each time his boot made contact with my body. I hadn't even tried to fight the man off, he was too burly so he easily overpowered me. The pounding in my head was overwhelming after I had fallen to the cobbled ground when I was pushed.

"You had enough, you little bitch?" The man growled, finally stopping his assault on my stomach.

"Please." I coughed as the blood still moved it's way up my throat. "No more."

"Sorry, didn't catch that." The man grabbed my forearm and hauled me up from the street, making me look into his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Please." I repeated, tears coming out of my eyes. "Just let me go."

"No, I think I want one more thing before I leave." The man smirked before reaching his free hand down to his belt.

Panic consumed my entire being as the man fiddled with the button on his jeans. I began to hyperventilate when I was pushed against the wall and that's when it happened. I snapped. My hands reached out and grabbed the man's neck and it slowly started to turn blue. The assailant choked as I gripped his neck tightly, the skin becoming completely encased in ice. When I let go, he dropped to the floor, stone cold dead.

"Asshole." I spat my blood at him and stepped over his corpse, walking out to the streets.

"Miss, are you okay?" A Department of Unified Protection officer confronted me as I stopped on the sidewalk.

"Yes, I'm fine." I nodded, trying to get him to go away.

"You don't look it." The officer continued.

"I said, I'm okay." I growled.

"Miss, are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance?" The officer's infuriating voice made me snap again.

"I'm sure!" I yelled and grabbed his arm, feeling my power surging through my hands and into his bones, watching the limb go completely blue before cracking and dropping to the floor, shattering into pieces.

"Oh my god." A civilian whispered.

"Get on the ground!" Another officer approached me, and before I had time to run, I was tackled to the floor, my hands becoming encased in some sort of restraints before I was dragged from the streets into a military van.

* * *

><p>"Anna Korova." A red haired woman approached me as I sat in a glass cell. The restraints were still firmly set on my hands, preventing me from even flexing my fingers. "Twenty two years old. Graduated from community college. Family are too disappointed in you to even contact you. No friends. My, you live an interesting life."<p>

"I was laying low." I muttered.

"Well, that definitely didn't work out." The woman laughed. "My name is Brooke Augustine. Welcome to Curdun Cay."

"Go to hell." I spat.

"You're already here." Brooke smiled. "Now, why don't you tell me why you amputated the arm of one of my officers?"

"I ain't telling you anything." I snapped, itching to move my hair away from my face.

"You can tell me, or you can die." Brooke's smile turned into an evil smirk as a metal object was injected into my arm and I felt a burning pain as it twisted around.

"Stop!" I screamed. The pain was getting worse as it interfered with my powers. "Please!"

"Will you tell me?" Brooke yelled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, tears threatening to spill. The metal object was removed but the pain was still there, only dull now.

"Tell me." Brooke said calmly.

"I only did that to your officer because he annoyed me." I sighed. "I was attacked in an alley only a few minutes prior. The man was kicking me and it caused me to bleed. Then he tried to force himself on me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I let my powers take over. He was dead in a matter of seconds. I was still on edge when your officer approached me and I snapped and my powers surged and did that to him."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Brooke smirked again before turning around and leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>That night, I wished I hadn't walked into that alley. I could have avoided being locked up and tested on against my will. For six years, that woman tortured me with fire and smoke, the exact opposite to my power. One time, she almost killed me because it took a lot out of me. I met three other conduits in that prison. Hank, a man with the power of smoke, Fetch, who had neon, and Eugene, who had video manipulation. They were tortured by Brooke too, but in different ways.<p>

Today, we were getting out of that prison and being transferred to another one, which had more security and more equipment to test our abilities. It was hardly luck but as we were loaded up onto the transportation bus, I saw Hank chewing on something. I furrowed my eyebrows as he smirked at us before producing a bent paperclip from between his teeth. The man was a genius!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I got the idea to make this after reading a couple of similar fanfictions. So, this is Anna Korova. She has the power of ice and this will be a EugeneOC, because he's my little cupcake and I love him to death and he deserves some lady loving! This is not much of a chapter but the next chapter will be set in the Second Son timeline as this chapter was just to tell you about Anna's power, how she got there and what happened with her in Curdun Cay. Also, a picture of Anna's hairstyle/color is up on my page. I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I coughed violently as I pulled myself from the wreckage of the transport van. Hank had managed to free us all and kill the guards, but this had sent the truck onto its side. Thankfully, the door had broken off, so we were all able to get out.

"Anna, come on!" Fetch cried, grabbing onto my hand.

"I'm coming." I spluttered, letting her pull me along.

"We've gotta go!" Fetch said as we ran up the path.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked. "We're fugitives."

"We can lay low." Fetch ran a hand through her purple hair as we stopped at the top of the road. "We have stuff on under these hideous orange things, don't we?"

"Well, yeah." Eugene said quietly.

"Then we take off the orange crap and walk around with the underclothes. Nobody will suspect a thing." Fetch shrugged.

"Good plan." I nodded, already working on tearing off the hideous orange jumpsuit. The sweats underneath weren't much better but they would do until she could get some decent clothing.

"Ready?" Fetch asked after we had all ripped off the jumpsuits.

"Ready." I nodded and then we all took off.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I gotta go take care of something urgent, but I'll be back sometime." Fetch told us and then sped off in all her neon glory.<p>

"So..." I stammered after Fetch had left. Eugene and I had never really spoken much to each other. We were both kinda shy since we were the youngest in the prison.

"You... uh... wanna go clothes shopping?" Eugene asked.

"We have no money." I told him.

"Okay." Eugene shrugged. "How about shoplifting?"

"Sounds good to me." I giggled before grabbing onto his arm and pulling him along.

* * *

><p>After changing into our clothing, we had found a hideout underneath the city. It was a complete mess but it was a good place to lay low. It had broken down TVs strung up on the wall and a bunch of wires here and there. I admired myself in a mirror that hung in the bathroom. I had chosen a black long sleeved crop top, high waisted ripped denim shorts and blue Converse. I had tied my icy blue hair into two braids and actually put on makeup for the first time in six years.<p>

"So Eugene..." I said as I walked back into the main room. "How's it feel to finally be out of that bitch's clutches?"

"It feels great." Eugene smiled timidly. I knew he had a problem with the ladies. He had only been taken into custody at sixteen, same as me. I had dropped out of high school because I was failing anyways, but he seemed like a smart kid.

"You never told me how you ended up getting captured by Brooke." I told him, sitting down on the same sofa he was perched on.

"You never asked." Eugene laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm asking now." I grinned, shifting closer to him. "What happened?"

"Well... uh... I was a bit of a loner in high school. I had no friends but I didn't really want any. I desperately tried to blend into the crowd there, so I could avoid the bullies. But they always found me." Eugene rambled, a sad look in his eyes. "I found my happiness in a game called Heaven's Hellfire. I could summon angels to protect the weak and demons to punish the bullies. I was at school one day, and the bullies pushed me too far. These powers just suddenly burst out of me and there was this huge angel in the school hallway, throwing bullies left and right. The next day... Augustine told me she was taking me to a new school for someone like me."

"Wow, that's horrible." I whispered, placing my hand on his arm to comfort him. "I don't even have a sob story."

"What happened with you?" Eugene confidently asked, looking up at me.

"I discovered my powers when I got angry one day. I was behind on rent, I had already dropped out of high school. My life was going downhill. And I just managed to completely freeze the inside of the apartment. Like, it was encased." I explained. "I ran that day. And then the next week, this guy just started beating me up in the alley. I think he was trying to mug me but I didn't have anything valuable. Then he tried to do something unthinkable, and I killed him. Then, this DUP officer came up, pissed me off, and I froze his arm off. They tackled me to the ground and forced me into the prison."

"Your story's interesting." Eugene smiled. "But not as interesting as mine."

"Definitely not." I laughed. "Hey, what do you say to getting these TVs working? I think we could get some decent news channels, and with your experience of computers, maybe you could get some feeds on security cameras."

"Sounds like a plan." Eugene shrugged and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if Eugene seems really OOC here. I did not mean to make him that way. But I wanted their friendship to start out really well, and since they've known each other for six years, without really speaking a word to each other, I think they trust each other well enough. So, Fetch has disappeared to do her revenge thing and these two little troublemakers are gonna do some expert hacking to see what the DUP assholes are doing. It's only the second chapter and I'm already so in love with this story. I hope you guys are too. And please review!<strong>


End file.
